Hentai Collection
by Azarian Armor
Summary: recopilacion de fanfics hentai, la mayoria sacados de mis propias ideas, otros para regalarle a mi novio o mi onee-chan, y otros por pedido. advertencia: contenido para mayores de 18, diferentes tematicas, diferentes personajes, y a pedido un par de capitulos futuros de MLP.


**Hentai Collection:**

_**Daddy's Laboratory**_

_**Personajes: Solomon y Nutty**_

_**Género: Incesto – Loli**_

Nutty se encontraba jugando tranquilamente en su habitación, la casa estaba muy silenciosa, sus hermanos estaban todos en clases ese día, incluida su mamá, ella se quedo en casa porque su papá se lo permitió. Nutty es una niña muy linda, una gatita negra de bonito y largo cabello blanco, con ojos carmesí, y una pequeña particularidad: un ojito vago, que se iba para otro lado en todo momento. Oyó a su papá llamarla y dejo sus juguetes, bajando hasta el laboratorio de su querido papá, Solomon, que la esperaba en la entrada del laboratorio.

-jeje, Nutty como sabes hoy deje que te quedaras conmigo en casa, la razón es que quisiera tu ayuda para un experimento.- Solomon sonrió- me ayudas?-

-si papi!- la niñita rio, y junto a su padre entro en aquel laboratorio tan grande. Miro asombrada el lugar, era la primera vez que entraba. El lugar era muy grande, lleno de aparatos y cosas que no entendía. Siguió a su papá hasta una especie de camilla, con unas agarraderas raras a los pies de esta.

-Nutty por favor sácate la ropa y túmbate en la camilla, si?-

-si papi-Nutty volvió a sonreír, confiando en su papá se quito la remerita, el pantalón, los zapatos, medias, y su ropa interior, y finalmente se tumbo en la camilla. Solomon se acerco y le coloco los pies en las agarraderas, sujetándolos a estas con unas correas acolchadas, hiso lo mismo con las manos de la niña, que quedo firmemente sujeta a la camilla y con las piernitas separadas.

-para qué es esto?- pregunto inocentemente Nutty.

-confía en papi, si hija?- Solomon le sonrió, besándole la frente, Nutty asintió, Solomon oprimió un botón y el suelo se abrió, relevando una extraña maquina negra, que al abrirse una compuerta saco un dildo, de buen tamaño, color violeta. Nutty solo miro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando aquella cosa dura se froto en su parte intima, se sentía raro, pero bien. El dildo retrocedió, dejando espacio libre, Solomon acerco la mano y acaricio la virgen intimidad de su hija, se relamió los dedos y la masturbo, esperando que se pusiera húmeda, eso haría la penetración menos dolorosa. Oyó como Nutty gemía suavemente, de manera inocente, sin entender que ocurría. Solomon sonrió para sí cuando comprobó que el interior de Nutty estaba lubricado, lo suficiente para la penetración. Oprimió otro botón y la maquina avanzo, el dildo toco la virgen entrada de Nutty e hiso presión para entrar, la pequeña se quejo y Solomon la miro.

-Nutty, esto puede doler un poco, necesito que aguantes, si? Solo duele al principio, lo prometo- le sonrió intentando calmarla.

-ok papi…-Nutty sonrió, algo apenada, cerró los ojos al sentir el dildo batallando por entrar en su virginal entrada. Dejo escapar 2 lágrimas, seguidas por un grito y los ojitos abiertos como platos, al sentir que su interior era invadido, dolía mucho, Solomon la acaricio dulcemente, intentando calmarla. Poco a poco el dolor fue cesando, y la maquina empezó a mover el dildo, embistiendo contra el puntito g de Nutty, que gemía de manera ahogada, intentando contener esos sonidos que emitía sin desearlo, sino por impulso.

-no hace falta que te contengas Nutty, está bien que gimas- Solomon le intento tranquilizar viendo lo nerviosa que estaba su niña.

…- Nutty empezó a gemir más libremente, al sentir como aquel dildo penetraba su interior, provocándole espasmos muy placenteros, era una sensación extraña, deliciosa. Solomon observaba con atención, sin poder ocultar su creciente erección, oprimió un botón mas y las embestidas de la maquina se hicieron más fuertes, feroces, Nutty gemía sin control ya, con las mejillas al rojo carmesí. Solomon se acerco, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos los pezones de su hija, que ya estaban duros, los apretó suavemente, y acerco la boca para lamer uno, para luego chuparlo, succionarlo, mordisquearlo y más, haciendo que los gemidos de Nutty se intensificaran, sonriendo para sí estiro la mano libre y acaricio el clítoris de su niña, frotándolo con los dedos, cada vez más rápido, mientras la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas iba en aumento. Nutty grito de placer, derramando una buena cantidad de fluido caliente, el cual Solomon recogió con los dedos, lamiéndoselos, probando la esencia de su hija.

-jeje, sabe rico- Solomon aumento más la potencia, Nutty era incapaz ya de dejar de gemir, se sentía en el cielo, era la sensación más rica que jamás había sentido, se corrió muchas veces mas, perdió la cuenta de cuantas, estaba agotada. Sintió como aquel dildo salía de su cuerpo, y vio como su padre se abría el pantalón, sacando su virilidad, esta era mucho más grande que ese dildo. Solomon quito la maquina y se puso entre las piernas de Nutty, frotando su prominente verga contra el coñito de Nutty, para luego meterla con cuidado de no herirla, Nutty gimió de gusto, y Solomon no dudo en embestirla, al principio con cuidado, pero el ritmo fue acelerándose, volviéndose frenético, salvaje, ambos gemían fuertemente, las embestidas de Solomon eran cada vez más fuertes y más rápidas. Solomon hiso que Nutty lo mirara a los ojos y la beso, jugando con su lengua sensualmente, beso el cual Nutty correspondió tímidamente. Al cabo de un rato Solomon se corrió en el interior de Nutty, llenándole el útero de semen, marcándola como su propiedad, Nutty se volvió a correr, y debido a la cantidad de orgasmos perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando Nutty abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la verga de su padre a cm de su cara, se sorprendió y miro a su padre.

-Nutty, puedes hacerme un favor? Quiero que chupes esto, como si fuese un helado, mételo a tu boca y sácalo, luego vuélvelo a meter y asi, entiendes?- Nutty asintió e hiso lo que su papá le pedía, primero lento, haciendo gemir a Solomon, que pedía mas, y Nutty acelero un poco. Solomon le acariciaba la cabeza, gimiendo sonoramente, para luego correrse en la cara de Nutty, que cerró los ojos para que esa banca sustancia no entrara en ellos. Solomon sonrió para sí y volvió a traer la maquina con el dildo, pero esta vez lo bajo un poco, de modo que le entrase por el ano. Nutty se quejo al sentir eso entrar, era como la primera vez, dolió al principio pero luego se sintió muy bien, al cabo de unos minutos estaba gimiendo sin control, abriendo las piernas tanto como las correas que la sujetaban se lo permitían, y vio como su padre la observaba, mientras se masturbaba. Nutty sintió que moriría de placer, estaba sudando, con las mejillas tan rojas que le quemaba, Solomon por su parte la miraba con detenimiento, acelerando el ritmo de la paja que se hacía. El gato gimió, soltando toda su carga sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su hija, quien se corrió varias veces, un orgasmo múltiple. Nutty respiraba agitada, no podía mas, Solomon sonrió un poco, apago la maquina y soltó a Nutty, cargándola.

-je, que te pareció hijita?- Solomon la cargo hasta un pequeño baño en el laboratorio.

gusto papi- Nutty sonrió apenada y sonrojada.

-jeje, me alegro- Solomon le beso la mejilla y con cuidado le dio un baño, limpiándole el semen y el sudor. Le lavo su bonito y largo cabello blanco con champo con perfume de flores, masajeo suavemente su cuerpecito con el jabón, y le limpio minuciosamente la intimidad, haciéndola sonrojarse, cuando acabo el baño la seco con delicadeza y la ayudo a vestirse, y finalmente, tomándola de la mano regresaron a la sala de la casa, faltaba poco para que todos regresaran.

-Nutty- hablo Solomon, mirándola- a partir de hoy eres de mi pertenencia, está claro?- sonaba serio, pero a la vez sensual.

-si papi- Nutty sonrió, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Abrazo a su papá y le beso la mejilla, yéndose a jugar a su cuarto, esperando que pronto volviera a ayudar a su papá en el laboratorio.

The End

Resultados de mi mente pervertida XD ojala haya gustado nwn


End file.
